The Interplanetary Magocracy of The Chiss Descendancy
"Ascendance is Inevitable." The Imperial Magocracy of The Chiss Descendancy is a huge, orderly nation, notable for its public floggings, avowedly heterosexual populace, and enslaved workforce. The hard-nosed, hard-working, cynical population of 452 million Chiss are ruled by a mostly-benevolent dictator, who grants the populace the freedom to live their own lives but watches carefully for anyone to slip up. The medium-sized, corrupt, well-organized government juggles the competing demands of Defense, Law & Order, and Education. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of New Adasta. Citizens pay a flat income tax of 36.6%. The very strong Chiss economy, worth 41.1 trillion Ceremonial Daggers a year, is broadly diversified and led by the Information Technology industry, with major contributions from Arms Manufacturing, Retail, and Woodchip Exports. Black market activity is frequent. Average income is 90,854 Ceremonial Daggers, with the richest citizens earning 8.6 times as much as the poorest. A large-scale revitalization of the education system is underway, the armed forces are locked in an expensive and bloody war abroad to stamp out possible terrorists, murderers and thieves claim divine inspiration to avoid prosecution, and sales of fishnet stockings have reached a record high. Crime, especially youth-related, is totally unknown, thanks to a well-funded police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. The Chiss Descendancy's national animal is the Emperor Massassi. The Imperial Magocracy of the Chiss Descendancy leads Andaba in Cheese Exports, Retail Industry, Soda Sales, Agriculture, and Ritual Sacrifices. The Descendancy's remarkable economy seems to grow by 500,000,000 Ceremonial Daggers every 1-2 months with no clear signs of stopping. chissdescthing2.jpg tumblr_inline_mti99xDGXK1r4poga.jpg miss.png index50.jpg ChissTEA.jpg Factbook Emperor Bless New Adasta The nation's ancient capital, New Adasta, is perched majestically on the continent's highest point atop Adas mountain. It is considered extremely sacred and holy by nearly all citizens and the Government, and as such entrance is highly regulated. Many buildings and cathedrals are completely restricted from civillian access. It is unknown what lies inside these ancient halls. Devotion to the Chiss Emperor Above All The Chiss Descendancy's population is notable for its bloodthirsty tendencies, undying devotion to the mysterious Chiss Emperor, and unnaturally high intelligence. To serve their merciful Emperor, all Chiss citizens are rewarded with a handsome reward for every blood sacrifice they make in his name. Human sacrifices are encouraged, so long as they do not exceed the daily quota to ensure maximum population and spritual wellbeing equally. A massive sacrifice on a continental scale is constantly speculated to be in the works, as many "Prophets of the Chiss Emperor," frequently warn the nation's citizens and their families to prepare to make the ultimate sacrifice to complete the Chiss Emperor's ascendance. The cardinal belief within the Church of the Emperor is that once his mortal mission is complete, he will ascend to the afterlife, taking all of his loyal followers with him, inspiring the nation's motto. Several "death cults," not official endorsed by the Chiss Government have recently begun to appear, sacrificing hundreds of citizens daily in the name of the Chiss Emperor. A vast majority of the nation's deaths, over 30% to be exact, is credited to these death cults. Glory to the Chiss Heroes Renowned for its massive military, The Chiss Descendancy's military and navy are extremely heavily funded and glorified by its society and government. A top-secret orbital weapons system codenamed "SHIA," is suspected to have been in development for over 30 years. After a freak "lifted up into the sky and vanished," incident, the Government insists the weapon system was destroyed by surface-to-air artillery, but many suspect this was merely a coverup for the apparent success of the project. The soldiers of the Chiss, usually referred to as Heroes or Servants of the Emperor are impressively decorated, sporting luxurious suits of armor with space-age design. The officers of the Chiss sport some of the military's most notable symbols, namely the nation's signature eagle insignia and Imperial Buttons. Organized with a certain beautiful complexity, the Chiss Military ultimately answers to the influential Emperor's Wrath, one of the few within the Chiss Emperor's inner circle privileged enough to be in his direct presence. An extremely secretive and covert branch of the military exists, dubbed the Emperor's Hand by outsiders. Their job is to presumably eliminate enemies of the state - particularly those who pose a threat to the integrity to the order of the nation or those who defy the will of the Chiss Emperor himself. Like the Emperor's Wrath, the Hand and its few chosen members are likely the only figures to see or even speak to the Emperor without being executed for high treason. Even so, the smallest mistake could result in a swift and painful death. Induction to the Emperor's Hand is known to be extremely grueling with a 90% mortality rate. Those who survive are reportedly required to slaughter their own families and any friends as their final test. The Chiss Youth Among the military and a few others, education is one of the most highly regarded and funded aspects of society. The Chiss youth are treated to some of Andaba's greatest classrooms and most qualified teachers, striving to create a calm yet effective environment. Students are trained to be extremely eloquent and charismatic from an extremely young age, while developing numerous practical skills and being taught how to apply them. Students who do not meet intellectual standards are often exterminated or rehabilited. In addition, students are taught to regard the Chiss Emperor as their ultimate and perfect leader, and not to see him as more just a political figure, but a God among men worthy of killing and dying for. Despite this, Chiss youth are constantly reminded to be critical and skeptical, but to always remain loyal to their one true Emperor. Students begin formal military training as they begin to mature should they meet educational standards. If they receive sufficient grades that meet the Descendancy's standards for citizenship, they will begin instruction on official military procedures, military branches and ranks, and combat skills. If intellect standards are not met by 17, the minimum age for military training, basic educational instruction will continue as long as necessary until standards are met. By the approximate age of 20, if students meet both educational and military standards, compulsory military service will begin for at least one year. Most students will be inducted into the information and intelligence branches - only a small number actually being taken into combat or defense situations, though a minimal amount of combat service is requires to graduate. Once the year of service is complete, the student will have the option to return to their families or continue their service in the military where they will be formally orientated into their branch of proficiency. Respect to the Massassi The national animal of the Descendancy, the Emperor Massassi, is sentient to a point, even inspiring several internal uprisings "some time vaguely long ago." However, in recent years signs of intelligence among the species are all but completely diminished. It is unknown what caused this sudden dulling. A majority of the Massassi population is now confined to small "tribes." Massassi specimens banished or separated from their tribes are usually captured and sold by hunters for profit, though this is outlawed and punishable to the fullest extent. "The Star Chamber," the product of over 3 decades of progress on Operation Shia. Political Structure Head of State The Chiss Emperor Head of Government The Blue Council Legislative Branch The Blue Council Supreme Military Commander The Emperor's Wrath Military Council Imperial Enforcers Imperial Officers (second) Head of Religion The Chiss Emperor Religious Inquisition The Emperor's Hand Diplomats The Emperor's Voices Individual City Leaders The Regional Managaer Individual City Military Commanders The Malices Notable Cities and Settlements New Adasta With a history dating back thousands of years, New Adasta was first founded by a precursor race, the highly civillized descendants of the modern Chiss named after their original homeland they were forced to leave. In New Adasta, this precursor race established chapel among chapel and monastery upon monastery, all massive and beautiful works of art devoted to the worship of their sole ruler - their one true God and merciful divine, the being known only as the Chiss Emperor. New Adasta is perched atop the nation's absolute highest point, overlooking a valley of surface storms and spikes of black ice. Estimated population: 12,400,000 Aecorus A bustling port town with a slightly higher population than the nation's capital of New Adasta, Aecorus is renowned for its beautiful beaches of snow and lively ports, which make for excellent tourist destinations. Remarkably, this town and its surrounding waters are the only places in the Descendancy where criminals are occasionally pardoned from their crimes and given Letters of Marque, which permit them to use their skills to combat the high amount of pirates in the area. Chiss Privateers are paid extravagantly and are looked up to as local heroes. Aecorus and its nearby Zomian ocean waters are kept at a stable temperature by a complex system of underwater vents that utilize the region's underwater volcanic activity. These systems likely predate the city of Aecorus itself. Estimated population: 16,500,000 Vader The nation's largest and most industrialized city. Vader is extremely densely populated and the largest city in square miles in all of the Chiss Descendancy. A majority of the nation's jobs, income, and exports originate in Vader, causing the city to become highly populated. Citizens report a perpetual cloud of green gas and smoke hanging over the city, usually more apparent in darker hours. Volatile lightning storms are incredibly frequent. The city of Vader is almost always covered in a haze of snow, hail, and acid rain precipitation. Notably, it also has the highest military density, the headquarters of the Chiss Allied Forces being based in the heart of the city along with a myriad of sacrifice and concentration camps. In addition, the mysterious "Star Chamber," is said to make birth in a space station orbiting the city. Further whereabouts of the infamous orbital weapons system are unknown. Estimated population: 20,000,000+ death.png government3.png economy.png Vader Category:NationStates